1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relates generally to an electronic device and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, an electronic device has become a necessity of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly. In addition, a Graphical User Interface (GUI) was developed to provide a high-quality display for an electronic device.
In general, an electronic device has one display which displays a variety of information. Since high-definition, large-sized screens have become readily available, the display of an electronic device is now expected to be a high-definition display.